Page blanche
by Oceanna
Summary: Trois jours restés blancs sur le carnet de River. Trois jours qu'elle lui offre, comme une promesse que tout peut encore arriver, tout peut encore recommencer. Trois pages blanches qu'ils pourront peut-être écrire ensemble.


_**A/N** : L'idée est de Rosine. Elle me l'avait offerte parce que, selon elle, j'étais plus à même de l'écrire. Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai ; ce que je sais, c'est que l'idée m'a plu et que je l'ai laisser grandir à son rythme._

_J'espère que cela vous plaira !_

* * *

_**Page Blanche**_

Il lui pose la question sur une impulsion – il sait bien, pourtant, qu'il ne devrait pas l'écouter, que ses impulsions sont le meilleur moyen que tout lui explose au visage plus tard, mais...

Mais ils sont devant les Tours Chantantes de Darzilium il a tenté d'y amener River tant de fois qu'il a encore du mal à y croire. Le TARDIS s'y était toujours opposée, les amenant ailleurs, loin de cette planète, le séduisant avec des aventures, encore et toujours, des aventures qu'ils peuvent vivre ensemble, encore et toujours, et qu'importe si le premier jour il l'a vue mourir, qu'importe s'il a dit adieu à son fantôme il y a si longtemps déjà. Qu'importe...

Elle le regarde avec surprise, d'abord, et peut-être comprend-elle, peut-être ne saisit-elle pas ce que cela signifie parce que cette River-là est vieille, parce qu'ils sont mariés depuis si longtemps pour elle et pour lui, parce qu'ils ne seront jamais plus autant accordés dans leurs lignes de vie que ce jour-là.

« Des jours... vides ? Répète-t-elle. »

Il ouvre la bouche pour modifier sa question, pour la faire rire, pour changer le sujet, mais elle fronce les sourcils et réfléchit sérieusement, et il la laisse faire, coupable et soulagé.

Quand elle le regarde de nouveau, il sait qu'elle comprend mais qu'elle n'en saisit pas toutes les implications. Tant mieux.

Et elle lui donne trois dates, et trois séries de coordonnés.

Il change de sujet. Leur dernière journée ensemble – il faut qu'elle soit parfaite.

.

Trois jours.

Trois pages blanches.

Trois journées où rien ne s'est passé dans la vie de River Song, où tout peut encore arriver.

Trois promesses qu'il garde précieusement en mémoire.

Trois souhaits égoïstes qu'il se promet de ne pas utiliser.

.

Et pourtant.

Pourtant, il finit par céder.

Il prend la décision sur un coup de tête. Il est seul dans le TARDIS, seul avec des millions de visages, morts, morts parce qu'il n'est pas arrivé à temps, morts parce qu'il n'a pas été assez intelligent ou rusé, morts parce qu'il n'a pas été assez puissant. Il se sent comme le musicien de Hamelin – attirant à lui des enfants pour combler sa solitude, pour ne pas oublier son humanité et les laissant... les laissant.

Il sait qu'il ne faut pas qu'il reste seul, mais il ne sait pas qui aller voir jusqu'à ce qu'une date et une série de coordonnés surgissent de sa mémoire.

Il n'hésite pas – il est certain que le TARDIS a quelque chose à voir avec cela.

Il se pose dans la cour d'un hôpital.

Et il comprend en voyant le journal ouvert, vide, sur les draps froissés – il comprend soudain parce qu'il ne voulait pas s'en rendre compte avant – qu'il ne l'a pas vue, cette River et qu'elle...

« Je suis presque certaine, entend-il derrière lui, que cela ne se fait pas, de fouiller dans les affaires des autres. »

Et la voix, le ton moqueur et légèrement agressif, le fait sourire. Il se retourne.

« Je ne fouillais pas, se justifie-t-il. »

Elle est là, impertinente, lumineuse – il la voit rarement habillée de blanc, il devrait lui dire que cela lui va bien mais il n'a pas les mots et ce n'est pas le moment.

« Pour être franche, reprend-elle en défroissant les draps et en fermant le journal, je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir si tôt. »

Il hausse les épaules, préférant ne pas répondre.

« Et donc, grand sage, c'est ainsi que ça va continuer ? Tu voles me voir quand tu veux, et je t'attends ? »

Leurs regards se croisent. Celui de River brille d'impertinence. Ils éclatent de rire en même temps parce que l'idée est proprement absurde. Les ombres et les fantômes s'éloignent pour quelques minutes. Il a milles choses qu'il va dire sans rien promettre, milles chose qu'il va devoir expliquer parce qu'il n'en a jamais pris le temps avant. Il ose enfin s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit. Les minutes deviennent des heures. Il ne veut pas partir. Il veut la regarder encore, se sentir Pygmalion devant sa statue, devant une femme qui n'aurait jamais vécu sans lui. Là, dans la lumière de son sourire, ce n'est qu'une bonne nouvelle et il refuse de penser aux autres conséquences qu'il lui fait porter).

Et le soir vient, et il doit retourner vers ce futur où elle n'est plus et où les absents se multiplient et où il ne sait plus, parfois, comment les porter.

Au moment où il ouvre la porte du TARDIS, il la voit s'élancer vers lui et l'embrasser comme s'ils n'avaient pas de lendemain. Elle en ai des centaines, mais lui... Il ferme les yeux et laisse le passer se réinventer, laisse son futur s'effacer. Il ne veut pas la lâcher.

Elle finit par s'éloigner. Ses lèvres rougies forment une ligne dure, déterminée il reconnaît la force de River et ne peut que s'incliner devant elle.

« À la prochaine, salue-t-elle. »

Il tente de sourire, mais ce n'est pas facile et ce n'est pas grave. Elle n'a pas à savoir que ce n'est pas vrai, pas pour lui.

.

Et peut-être que ce n'est pas vrai. Il lui reste deux pages blanches.

Peut-être en remplira-t-il une autre un jour - mais jamais, jamais la dernière. Jamais.


End file.
